ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Coyote Family
The Coyote Family is an American hand-drawn animated sitcom slapstick comedy series produced by Sony Cartoon Studios and Sony Pictures Television. It was released on March 22, 2019. The cartoon is created by Aaron Springer, who had worked as a storyboard artist in Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. The Coyote Family is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones and The Jetsons, Warner Bros.' The Doggies, Matt Groening's The Simpsons (with family-friendly bits), Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy (with family-friendly bits) and American Dad (with family-friendly bits) and Adult Swim's Rick and Morty (with family-friendly bits). It premiered on CBS first, then WB Kids on June 7, 2019. Plot The series follows the family of coyotes living in a fictional town called Modern Woods, populated by anthropomorphic animals who live in different places. There is a kind-hearted, short-tempered, comical, lazy, dimwitted, sometimes greedy, clumsy coyote named Gulliver, with his intelligent yet sometimes dimwitted wife Jenna, their three children Jack (the mischievous and trouble-making teenage boy), Lola (the 8-year intelligent, yet unlucky girl) and Edward (the sometimes sociopathic toddler boy). There are three additional main characters, Gulliver's older brother, adventuring and sometimes cynical mad scientist Dr. Walter Coyote, who frequently takes his nephews and niece on dangerous, outlandish adventures throughout the cosmos and alternate universes by using a teleporter; the family's pet anthropomorphic intellectual talking road runner Runny, who speaks with an Irish accent; and their very zany feline alien friend and housemate Waynesboro, who is a magical wizard from the planet Gatofathout, and deceitful, self-serving master of disguise. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Gulliver Coyote' - Gulliver is a 38-years-old coyote. He has light brown fur, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso, light yellow tail end on his tail and spiky tuft hair. Gulliver is wearing a white vest with short sleeves and blue pants with a belt. He works as an engineer while fixing cars. Gulliver is inspired by Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Stan Smith, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson because of his similarities. He loves to spending time with his family, watching TV, eating donuts, playing sports and relaxing. Gulliver is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook in his Mittens the Cat impression. *'Jenna Coyote' - Jenna is a 32-years-old coyote. She has light brown fur, long light brown hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on her torso and light yellow tail end on her tail. Jenna is wearing a necklace and cyan dress. She is Gulliver's wife. Jenna is inspired by Marge Simpson, Lois Griffin, Francine Smith, Wilma Flintstone and Jane Jetson because of her similarities. She loves to hangout with Gulliver, going shopping and helping her children, but she is very annoying which she is always considered "a dimwit" by both Walter and Waynesboro. She sometimes strongly disapproves of Walter's influence over her chldren and Waynesboro's stay in their residence. Jenna is voiced by Tress MacNeille in her Charlotte Pickles impression from Rugrats. *'Jack Coyote' - Jack is a 16-years-old coyote. He has light brown fur, light yellow snout, spiky tuft hair, light yellow patch on his torso, light yellow tail end on his tail and whiskers on his snout. Jack is wearing a red bandana and gray shorts. He is Gulliver and Jenna's son and Walter's nephew. Jack is inspired by Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Hayley Smith, Summer Smith and Daffy Duck because of his similarities. He loves to be an impractical joker. Jack is voiced by Jeff Bennett in his Dexter's dad impression from Dexter's Laboratory. *'Lola Coyote' - Lola is an 8-years-old coyote. She has light brown fur, soft light brown hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on her torso and light yellow tail end on her tail. Lola is wearing a black bow on her hair and red dress. She is Gulliver and Jenna's daughter, Jack and Edward's sister and Walter's niece. Lola is inspired by Lisa Simpson, Meg Griffin, Steve Smith, Morty Smith and Little Lulu because of her similarities. She loves to act smart and playing with her violin, but she is very unlucky, as she is always the main victim in Waynesboro's antics and pranks and is frequently dragged into her uncle Walter's misadventures. Lola is voiced by Cathy Cavadini in her Blossom impression from The Powerpuff Girls. *'Edward Coyote' - Edward Coyote is a 2-years-old coyote. He has light brown fur, light yellow snout, spiky thin hair, light yellow patch on his torso and light yellow tail end on his tail. Edward is wearing orange toddler clothing and, some cases, a binkie in his mouth. He is Gulliver and Jenna's younger son, Jack and Lola's younger brother and Walter's younger nephew. Edward is inspired by Stewie Griffin, Maggie Simpson, Ren Höek and Baby Herman of his similarities. He is mainly descripted as a violent character, since he usually attacks and violently beats up other characters and sometimes, he speaks with a Scottish accent when he's having a bad temper. Edward is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Dr. Walter Coyote' - Dr. Walter Coyote is a 40-years-old coyote. He has light brown fur, white spiky tuft hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso and light yellow tail end on his tail. Walter is wearing a light gray lab coat and cyan blue pants. He is Gulliver's older brother, Jenna's brother-in-law and Jack, Lola and Edward's uncle. Walter is inspired by Rick Sanchez because of his similarities. He works as a scientist, an inventor and a traveler. Walter is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui in his Rocko impression. *'Runny the Road Runner' - Runny is an Irish-accented road runner. He has gray feathers, yellow beak, black hair and yellow legs. Runny is wearing a collar on his neck. He is the Coyote family's pet talking road runner. Runny is inspired by Brian Griffin, Santa's Little Helper, Stimpy J. Cat and Woody Woodpecker because of his similarities. He is very intelligent and sometimes, dimwitted and does humans things, but is antagonized by Edward in several episodes and sometimes says "Meep meep" like a dog. Runny is voiced by Tom Kenny in his Heffer Wolfe impression from Rocko's Modern Life. *'Waynesboro' - Waynesboro is an alien cat. He has gray skin and black nose. Waynesboro is wearing a purple wizard hat with light blue stars and moon on it. He works as a wizard from his home planet to Earth. Waynesboro is inspired by Roger the Alien because of his similarities. He is Walter's best friend after befriended by him. Waynesboro is voiced by David Tennant. Secondary Supporting Production Development Writing Voices Animation The cartoon is outsourced to Dong Woo Animation, Rough Draft Korea, Yowza! Animation and Saerom Animation. Also, it is made by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Music Episodes List of The Coyote Family episodes Voice Cast Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork IMG_20180104_1536098_rewind.jpg|Gulliver Coyote Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *Despite being a family-friendly series, it is considered as a adult animated series because it contains a very high degree of adult humor, including double entendre, innuendo, satirical social commentary, off-color humor, sexual innuendo, dark humor, adult jokes, and violence, similarly to The Return of Mittens, MAD, Cow and Chicken/''I Am Weasel'', Regular Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Doodle Toons, The Problem Solverz, Awesome Antics and Breadwinners. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Sony Cartoon Studios Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:The Coyote Family Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated